Something's Missing
by Yuki-n-Shuichi4evrfan33
Summary: Ryuichi loses Kumagoro and Tatsuha helps him find it. But Ryuichi thanks Tatsuha with a kis! What happens between our Ryuichi obsessed Tatsuha and innocent singer Ryuichi after that? Read and find out.


**Hey I'm back with more Gravitation romances for you all! I hope I can write another one good enough to match up with the last one! This is a TatsuRyu oneshot so please enjoy! Let me know what you guys think!**

**Tatsuha: Do I finally get my Ryuichi?**

**Me: Yes. **

**Tatsua: YES!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.**

**Something's Missing**

"KUMAGORO!", Ryuichi was walking crying. When a certain person with an obsession problem saw the object of his affection.

"Ryuichi what's wrong?", Tatsuha asked Ryuichi. _My poor future uke. He's crying. I'll cheer him up somehow._

Before Tatsuha could prepare himself, our adorable little brown hair singer, Ryuichi flung himself at Tatsua. Ryuichi cried on Tatsuha as Tatsuha freaked trying to control his urge to take advantage of the innocent singer. "KUMAGORO RAN AWAY!"

"Now now I'm sure he didn't go that far.", Tatsuha smiled at Ryuichi's innocence.

"No he did! I yelled at him for playing a joke on me and I haven't seen him since!"

Tatsuha tilted Ryuichi's face up and wiped away the tears. _He looks even more delicious when he's crying! I better control myself or Touma will get me._ "I'll help you look for him Ryuichi."

Ryuichi stopped crying and smiled, "REALLY?"

Tatsuha nodded. Ryuichi wrapped his arms around Tatsuha's neck hugging him. Tatsuha didn't hesitate on hugging Ryuichi back. He wanted to have Ryuichi's body as close to his as possible. Although he rather it be **MUCH MORE** intimate.

Ryuichi grabbed Tatsuha's hand, "Come on Tatsuha! We need to find him really quickly Tatsuha!" Ryuichi just grabbed Tatsuha's hand and ran as fast as he could to find the bunny.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryuichi's Room<strong>

"He was with me here last Tatsuha." Ryuichi crawled over his bed looking all around for Kumagoro. Tatsuha glanced around and saw the object of their seeking.

Quietly he went over and picked up and tip toed over to Ryuichi and put Kumagoro in front of his face. "KUMAGORO! YOU CAME BACK!"

Ryuchi truned to Tatsuha, "Thank you!" Neither Ryuichi or Tatsuha knew this was going to happen but it did. Ryuichi hugged Tatsuha and kiss him on the lips.

They stood there stunned, "I'm sorry Tatsuha."

"I'll just leave ok Ryuichi."

Ryuichi nodded still in shock of what he did. _Why did I do that? _

* * *

><p>"You two kissed?" Touma looked at Ryuichi.<p>

In response he nodded. "I don't know why though."

"Have you ever fantasized romantically Ryuichi?" Noriko asked.

He nodded. "They always had Tatsuha. I never understood why. I always feel so empty when I see couples. My mind wanders and _'he' _pops into my daydreams." Ryuichi stressed he.

"Tatsuha?" Touma asked making sure he was thinking right.

"Ryuichi you're in love with Tatsuha." Noriko smiled.

"I am?" Ryuichi jolted up.

"Yepp. I say you tell Tatsua." Touma nodded.

Ryuichi stood up. "OK I WILL!" He ran out of the room to find him.

"Tatsuha is going to be rough.", Noriko informed him.

"He will learn to be gentle and take things slow." Touma had his eyes closed thinking of the worst possible thing Tatsuha could do without thinking what Touma will do for punishment.

* * *

><p>"Ryuichi I have a question for you." Tatsuha ran into Ryuichi who was looking for Tatsuha.<p>

"What is it Tatsu?", Ryuichi blushed thinking about what he is suppose to tell Tatsuha.

"Well erm.", Tatsuha scratched the back of his neck wondering how to say it without having him run.

"Can I tell you something first though?" Ryuichi decided to be bold.

"Sure."

"I know why I kissed you." Tatsuha looked at Ryuichi who had courage in his stare.

"Why?"

Ryuichi kissed Tatsuha, "I love you."

"Be my lover then."

Ryuichi nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Ryuichi Spends the night with Tatsuha after their first date...<strong>

Tatsuha, over excited about their new status accidently started to go to fast.

"Ta-ahhh-stop!", Tatsuha kissed all over Ryuichi.

"Just relax. We're lovers this is what lovers do." Tatsuha tried to undress Ryuichi.

"NO! It's too early! I don't want to yet!" Tatsuha didn't stop.

"KUMAGORO BEAM!"

SILENCE...

"YAY I GOT A KUMAGORO BEAM ATTACK!", Tatsuha galnced back and saw a terrified Ryuichi.

He hugged Ryuichi, "Ok I'll wait till you're ready Ryuichi."

Ryuichi kissed Tatsuha, "That's better. Ryuichi loves Tatsuha too much to leave him already."

"I love you too. Please don't ever leave me. Just hit me one good time if I do something wrong ok?"

"OK!"

Tatsuha learned not to go so fast because Touma told him if he did it again him and Yuki would punish him.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>I would've made it longer but I couldn't think of much. Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>


End file.
